


Maybe the Night

by 5_coloredstorm



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Drunken Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_coloredstorm/pseuds/5_coloredstorm
Summary: It was a night they wish to remember and erase...
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Maybe the Night

**Author's Note:**

> An angst fic (wow, I rarely write that genre) but, yes, an angst Yama fic!
> 
> It has been in my drafts for months now, might as well publish it. HAHA I hope you like this one!

His friends had warned him, multiple, thousand of times. Even his own self had told him he shouldn’t. But, when he looked at him with the same eyes, completely mirroring his own, he knew he would not let go.

It was that one night when he came knocking at his door, telling him he needed a friend, a shoulder to cry on. On his arms was a pack of beer and on his face was a forced smile —almost saying to him that a fun night with his best friend would take away all his problems. 

Over the soft carpet, they sat as he rattled on about his miseries, troubles and how a complete mess he was. He chuckled over his small jokes and mentally berating him that if he’s a mess then what more is he? Hands on his head, tenderly touching and caressing it. Words spoken — wishing that he don’t stress himself too much. Shoulders given — for him to lay his head down and rest. He’s willing to give everything — for he loved him, truly. 

“I’m lucky to have you…”, he said.

However, his next words broke him into pieces, “If only you’re a woman…”

He always said that, when they were in high school, when they were in college, when they started working, even during drinking nights like this. In the past, he remained mummed about it, hiding the pain. Sometimes, laughing and joking right after. But, for some reasons, that night seemed special. There was a spark of courage within him, pushing him to finally open up to the truth.

“Even if I’m not a woman… I could still love you just as much”, and he gazed at him, reflected in his eyes the feelings he had kept for so many years.

Surprised? No — his best friend was already aware. The side-glances, the occasional brushing of hands, the eyes filled with lust, he caught sight of all that. Something inside of him wanted to give in; however, he held himself back.

But that night, when he stared at him like that, all his senses just gave up. The half-empty can of beer fell from his hands, not minding the stains it caused, as he made his way closer and closer to his friend. No one’s around, they were all alone, nothing could stop them.

His hand reached for his cheeks, slowly and gently stroking it as if he was holding a fragile thing that would break instantly. He watched him hold still for a moment, closing his eyes, feeling his touch. A shuddering breath escaped from his lips — it was something he had wanted, for a very long time. Their foreheads touched and his eyes darted on his lips. Those lips that he had always wondered what it feels and tastes like. They were inches apart and neither have leaned forward. Gauging each other up — measuring if they’re brave enough to own up to this night. That one inch was their sanity.

“Satoshi…”, in a low voice he called out his name.

“Sho…”

Their breaths mingled with each other.

“You’re drunk…”

“No… I’m not…”, eyes still on his lips.

Seconds turned to minutes and neither of them had moved nor tried. Lips slightly parted, slowly, giving in to the pleasure of their apparent distance

“We shouldn’t do this…”

“I know…”

There was a voice telling him not to pursue it. A guilty feeling gnawing inside of him. He knew that he have to push him away, run, and never come back. But, that was Sho in front of him, inches apart, almost there, all he wanted was just one night, one night to feel that he belonged to him and that he belongs to him. 

“…Kiss me”

And as if waiting for that two words, the one inch dissolved into nothingness. Sho quickly grabbed hold of him and captured his lips. They moved against each other, slowly and sensually. Ohno’s hands entangled in his hair, grasping the roots as he pulled him even closer. He had always imagined this scene, both of them desperate for each other. Who would have thought that this night was real, that he was kissing the love of his life. He expected it to be like fireworks — colorful and exciting. But, to think it was even better. Heat rose from every inch of himself. It was addicting, euphoric and he wanted more and more of it. It was the best and worst decision of his life.

Ohno hissed in pleasure as Sho bit harshly onto his bottom lip; his tongue, then, proceeding to push against Ohno’s. The bitterness of the alcohol in Sho’s tongue coated his mouth and he liked the taste of it. Ohno pulled back to get a quick breath but Sho chased his lips, desperate to have more of him. It became more heated as Sho nudged him forward, pushing and pinning Ohno down the floor. Ohno gasped as Sho continued to consume his lips.

As they pulled away for air, their eyes met and passion and lust shone over it. Both were breathless and panting but it didn’t stop them from connecting once again. Sho’s lips found itself on Ohno’s neck sucking in tiny kisses. A small whimper came out of his mouth. He closed his eyes and shuddered over the feel of Sho’s lips on his skin. This was wrong, he knew that. And still, he didn’t stop him. It was so good that he felt it’s okay to be selfish, for once. 

“I want more of you…”, his breath ghosted over his neck. And, Ohno’s lips parted in awe. He could barely catch up to the mess that Sho had done to him. 

They found themselves on Ohno’s bed and once again, exchanged passionate kisses — clothes hastily removed. Sho pushed Ohno on his back and gazed at his naked body. Just the stare caused Ohno‘s body to quiver and tremble in excitement. Sho made an amuse chuckle as he drew his finger down on Ohno’s eyes, nose and lips. He whispered his name longingly, “Satoshi…” and his fingers ran down Ohno’s naked torso causing Ohno to arch his back and moan softly.

“If you want me to stop, tell me now?”, Sho taunted

Why would they stop? It’s already too late to stop. Ohno had always wanted this, to be close to him, to feel his warmth. He cupped Sho’s face and pulled him close to another heated kiss. He murmured against his lips, “Don’t stop… whatever, you do. Just do it. Leave marks on my skin. Say my name loud. Push me to my breaking point. I want you…”

And, Sho did as Ohno told him, not because he was told to but because he wanted to. They both terribly, truly, desired each other. Sho almost went mad going deeper and deeper, pushing him back, forcing more of him into him. “Sho…”, a name escaped Ohno’s lips as Sho’s hips moved fluidly, filling him up entirely in each and every thrust. 

Desperate for more contact, Ohno’s arms tightened around Sho’s shoulders digging his nails very deeply as he succumbed to this raw and heated sensation. He couldn’t get enough of him. He was tired and sore but he didn’t mind at all. It was beyond what he had imagined. His cries of pleasure echoed off the walls. It’s scary, overwhelming; but at the same time, he felt secured and safe. And as they climaxed, they called out each other names — holding on to the desire that this night would repeat itself.

Sho kissed Ohno’s swollen lips and his hands travelled from Ohno’s back, behind his neck, snuggling him close to his chest. He held on to him possessively and protectively. Glancing down, he saw Ohno’s flushed face, evening out his breathing with closed eyes. “Satoshi…”, he whispered. There was no response. Ohno must have went to sleep already.

—————

It was a bit late in the morning when Ohno woke up. Head aching due to the amount of the alcohol he drunk and sore all over due to what Sho did to him last night. His hands glossed over the bite marks on his neck, chest and thighs, shuddering while remembering every whispers he heard and sensations he felt.

He glanced over to his side to see that Sho was no longer there. It frightened him — thinking that Sho might be cursing himself over the mistake they did. He almost panicked when suddenly, he saw Sho peeking out of the door, probably checking up on him.

“Morning…” he said. The bed dipped over Sho’s weight as he positioned himself right next to Ohno. His hands played with Ohno’s messy hair. Chuckling, right after, over the idiotic look that was now painted in Ohno’s face. “Rough night, last night”, Sho joked as if he wasn’t the one responsible for Ohno’s sore body.

He stared at him for almost an eternity. Ohno could not believe that Sho was still here, beside him, that Sho chose him. His mouth slowly formed a small smile and with eyes in the verge of tears, he said, “You stayed.”

Sho looked at him gently and his hands tenderly touching his cheeks, “Yes… I stayed. I chose you.” And, he planted a soft, sweet kiss on Ohno’s lips. 

“I—

Suddenly, he heard a sound of a phone ringing.

_Ring Ring Ring_

He paused and roamed his eyes around. “Sho, I think it’s your phone.”

_Ring Ring Ring_

“What are you talking about? I don’t hear anything?”

_Ring Ring Ring_

Confused that his ears picked up a sound, he continued to insist, “I heard it! Answer it!”

_Ring Ring Ring_

“Your funny…”

_Ring Ring Ring_

“No, I’m not jo—“ and, then Sho’s face started to blur out. The hands caressing his cheeks slowly faded, dissolving; until Ohno doesn’t feel his touch anymore. “Sho?”

His heart started to beat faster and faster, afraid of what’s happening around him. As Sho’s face completely disappeared, he saw him smiling gently at him and whispering, “Time to wake up…”

And, seconds right after, Ohno opened his eyes in a flash. His mind was pounding very hard and his heartbeat could barely catch up to his breathing. “A dream?”, he mumbled to himself. His eyes darted towards the window and the darkness he saw made him realize that it was still dark. He bit his lips preventing the tears to fall down, knowing that everything was just a dream. It was the harshest way to wake up especially if he rather stayed in his dreams.

There were movements and shuffling on his side. Right after, whispers were heard. “You’re back already… Yeah, I just stayed the night in Satoshi’s place… I’ll go back now… Okay…”

Every ounce of him wanted to stop Sho. There was this building desire to open up his mouth and say, “Don’t go!” But, he didn’t. No matter how much he craved for it, he didn’t. Ohno realized the futility of that action. If he could, then, he might have already done it before. If he could, then, the one that he dreamed of would be the reality he’s living now. Something ached inside of him and the only thing he could do was to simply close his eyes; wishing that the next day, everything would be better and things would go back to normal.

Sho gazed upon Ohno, not knowing that the man beside him was fully awake. He rested a hand on Ohno’s head and brought his face close, “Satoshi… I’m sorry”, there was desperation in his voice.

Because, as much as Sho wanted to stay, he had to go back to his life — back to his beautiful wife, back to the truth, that he could not obtain the one he truly loves. Their love for each other was simply not enough, they were simply just not meant to be.


End file.
